Obsession
by katzemadchenchan
Summary: AU set in the present. How far will you go to make sure you're the only one in her life? Can an obsession work both ways?
1. Heat 1

**A/N: **My second ByaRuki fanfic. I know how unpopular this pair is because people pin their relationship as 'incest', which is technically wrong. When you realize that they are NOT related by blood then you will come know how hot they look together. And your excuse that it's "gross anyway" does not make any sense at all, so don't play that card. My rant's done...sorry for that.

But if it'll make you guys happy, these two do not have the exact same relationship as they have in Bleach, read on if you don't get it.

**Something you should know: **This is AU(Alternate Universe) set in the present, I totally have no idea where this story will go but it will basically follow its title, which is 'obsession'. Byakuya is a badass in this story and let me clear this right now that since Hisana does not exist, the relationship that Byakuya and Rukia had in Soul Society will not be applied in this story. You can say that I'm only borrowing characters from Bleach. Thanks Kubo^^

**Note: **So, I've changed this chapter, it goes in a completely different direction. I'd appreciate it if you would read this again if you had already read the previous version.

Anyway, let the obsession begin!

* * *

**Heat 1**

Byakuya lazily drummed his fingers on his briefcase beside him, looking outside his window at nothing special in particular.

He let out an audible sigh as he stretched out his legs in front of him. The car steadily drove on, its gentle movements lulling him to sleep. Cool air blasted on his face from the AC vents and slow, soft music played inside the limousine. Byakuya could feel his eyes droop as he tried to suppress a yawn, unsuccessfully.

Today had been an extremely tiring day at the Kuchiki Corporation. Even though Byakuya was not one to show any form of weakness, he desperately itched to get some sleep. He felt like he would have dropped dead if he had to endure another hour of grueling work.

The numerous mind-numbing meetings he had to attend and places he had to go, all in the name of his corporation's progress, were playing a toll on him. Byakuya eased back into his seat, resting his head backwards. The cool leather felt good against his skin.

Still looking out as the limo passed another street, he looked at a billboard displaying a new spring mattress. It had a semi-naked woman lying on top of it, dressed in lace and silk, her black hair splayed all around her. Byakuya mentally groaned. He could definitely think of a certain someone who he'd like to share his bed with.

The car turned left into another street and suddenly something caught his eye.

_Speak of the devil_, he thought.

"Renji, slow down for a second," Byakuya commanded towards the front of the limo. "Understood, sir," he heard Renji reply and the car slowed down to a snail's pace.

He looked back at the couple sitting outside the ice-cream parlor; laughing while they fed each other their desserts. Byakuya's features set into a grim line, his jaw clenching.

Rukia looked beautiful as usual; she always looked lovely. Even if she wore something as plain as a sweat shirt and pants, she would always look stunning. Right now, she was looking a bit too sexy for his liking; dressed in a miniskirt and halter top. The skirt was too short and the shirt revealed too much skin.

Not that he was a conservative by nature; he, in fact, loved what she was wearing.

It was simply the fact that she was dressed that way for someone _else_ besides him. He knew that Rukia had to date, but did she _have _to dress up so much…or dress down in this case. And Byakuya knew that the boy with her was her date.

Ever since school had started, Rukia had been on three dates with three random boys from her school, and it was only the first week. To say she was popular would be an understatement. He sometimes wondered how she could manage both dating so frequently and staying on top of her class and blamed it on the lack of curriculum. He couldn't even use the excuse of failing at studies to ground her from dating. If only the school board increased the course to an unbearable level then _maybe_ she would be unable to date so much.

Or even better, maybe she won't be able to date, period.

Byakuya had sent an application to the college on the matter but doubted they would ever consider it. _Lazy sticklers._

He didn't mind Rukia dating so much as long as she behaved herself, but he still had to look out for her, he had to protect her from her dates who _obviously_ did not think of fucking her when they looked at her long legs.

So he made sure that she only got to date any boy once, without Rukia knowing of course. He knew that wasn't the right way to go about things, preferring her to date random boys instead of one steady one, but he just didn't like the idea of another male becoming a permanent fixture in her life. Besides him that is. Call him a possessive bastard but that was just how he was.

Byakuya inwardly cringed when the two suddenly kissed. It always pissed him off to no end when he saw her kiss someone else. Again he restrained himself from going out there and beating the shit out of that boy.

And they weren't even kissing lightly; Byakuya could not help but notice. They were literally having their personal tongue battle. He could understand the boy's need to kiss Rukia, but did she have to kiss him back like she was obsessed with his lips? And on the _first_ date? They were enjoying it a bit too much.

_He'll have to go soon_.

Byakuya looked closely at the disgusting boy and suddenly narrowed his eyes upon recognizing him.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

_Knock Knock_

_Rukia called out from her bathroom ," nii-sama, can you get that? It's probably Mathew. Tell him to wait please." _

_Byakuya padded lightly towards the door of his apartment. He opened the door to find a boy standing there; he believed Rukia said his name was Michael, or Mandark. Byakuya couldn't care less. He would be gone soon anyway._

"_Hi, I'm Mat-"_

"_I don't really care who you are," Byakuya cut in, lazily looking down at the boy. _

_He was noticeably shorter than Byakuya. He seriously couldn't understand what the boy's attraction was; he looked pretty ordinary to him. Not the type to treat his date at a pricey restaurant. Maybe his ordinary character was the only thing going for him. But Byakuya guessed he probably couldn't afford anything decent. _

_That made things easier for him. _

_Byakuya leaned against the door frame and gave him the iciest stare. "You can only go on one date with Rukia," he stated in his trademark monotone voice, only slightly tinged with warning._

_The boy looked confused, "huh?"_

_Rukia called out from inside the apartment, "nii-sama, did you tell Mathew to wait?"_

_So the 'nobody' was called Mathew? Byakuya turned around to answer, "Yes, we are just having a friendly conversation outside." _

_He then slightly closed the door and looked back at the confused boy, taking his wallet out from the back pocket of his pants. Byakuya took out two hundred dollars and handed it to him. The boy's confusion only grew at seeing the notes but Byakuya could easily detect the greedy way he was looking at them. _

_That only disgusted him more. He felt glad he would not have to stand the sight of him again._

"_What's th-"_

_Byakuya interrupted again and lazily said, "as I was saying, you can only go on _one_ date with Rukia, and after that you will have _nothing_ to do with her." Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "are we clear?"_

_The boy quickly pocketed the cash and nodded, "absolutely."_

"_Smart choice." Byakuya turned around to go inside but stopped midway to look back at him. _

"_And you will not utter a word to her about this," he silently added before going back inside without giving him a second glance.

* * *

  
_

Byakuya clenched his fist tightly, his exhaustion quickly evaporating to give way to blind fury.

"Back to the apartment Renji," he ordered, his sharp voice piercing through the soft music like a sword.

He was going to pay Mathew a visit.

* * *

_WHAM!!_

Byakuya's fist smashed straight into the boy's face, connecting solidly with his nose.

"FUCK!" Mathew cried out, flailing his arms about him as he fell backwards and hit his back loudly on the wall behind him.

Blood spurted out from his nostrils, seeping into his already blood-soaked clothes. Mathew awkwardly covered his nose with his hands and tried to get up, failing horribly.

Byakuya sighed. He adjusted the brass knuckles in his fingers.

"Mathew, Mathew, Mathew," he said calmly, reaching for the front of his shirt and agilely lifting him up, setting him against the wall.

Mathew looked up at him fearfully. Byakuya just looked back at him with distaste, his slate grey eyes looking even colder.

Byakuya punched him hard, "I fucking hate it-"

Punch

"-When people-"

Punch. _Crack_

"-Try to screw-"

Punch

"-Me-"

Punch. _Splat_

"OFF!" He suddenly lifted him off the ground and easily threw him sideways, smashing him into a wooden desk. Mathew let out a blood-muffled scream as he fell on top of the desk, breaking it under his weight. The desk snapped with a loud 'crack'.

Mathew lay on top of the broken wood; his body twisted awkwardly, his breathing ragged and uneven.

Byakuya casually leaned against the wall, calmly examining his knuckles as he said, "you know, I thought you were a smart kid, but you clearly proved me wrong. "

He sighed before continuing.

"I told you in plain English that you could only date Rukia _once_, and you choose to ignore my warning, which was a pretty shit-assed move on your part. Fuck, whatever," Byakuya stood up straight and looked down at the bleeding boy who barely looked alive.

Byakuya smirked slightly at the bloody mess. "But tell you what; since I'm in such a good mood I'll let you off the hook." He headed for the door and tapped it twice. He then turned his head to look at him.

"Oh, and Rukia will not know about this," he commanded coolly, doubting the boy could hear him right now in his unconscious state. Renji unlocked the door and let Byakuya out, taking the blood-smeared knuckles from him and wrapping them up in tissue.

The redhead looked at the mess in the room; the broken shelves, the bent chair, the broken table and finally the bleeding boy. He whistled loudly.

"What the fuck did he do to deserve _that_?"

Byakuya stopped to look back at his handiwork again, considering what he should say.

"He backed up on a deal," he stated calmly.

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's alive enough to regret what he's done. Get him out of my building," he said in an emotionless tone, already looking bored with it all. He turned to walk away. Renji looked at his boss' receding back and then turned to look at the unconscious boy again.

"Stupid kid."

* * *

Byakuya dragged himself out of the lift on his floor where his apartment was, suppressing another yawn. He needed a bed now, it could be made of nails for all he cared. Right now, even that seemed very appealing. He walked towards the only door on his floor.

Actually the whole floor was his apartment. He and Rukia both lived together in his large penthouse, mainly because his company building and her college were situated near from there. Besides, Rukia was an intern at his company, so the whole situation was convenient.

But more importantly, it allowed Byakuya to keep Rukia near him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. That was the only thing that felt convenient for him. Seeing her face after god knows how many hours was the only thing that kept him sane through the day. There clearly was a god out there.

Byakuya loosened his tie around his neck and unlocked the door. He entered and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Rukia, I am back," he called out, shrugging off his coat and shoes and silently padding his way towards the large, fully equipped kitchen.

Everything in it was stainless steel and black, all tastefully arranged by the interior designer he had hired. In fact, the whole apartment was the same, every inch of it exuded class and sophistication.

He opened the refrigerator to check its contents when he heard Rukia's door open and close, her footsteps sounding against the wooden floor as she walked through the corridor leading to the kitchen.

"Nii-sama," she quietly asked as she walked in, her features twisted in a frown as she looked at her mobile phone.

"…?" Byakuya quietly looked at her, mentally resisting the urge to kiss her for the thousandth time. Her pouting her lips was not making it easy for him though.

"Have you heard from Mathew?" She asked, looking up at him.

Byakuya deftly looked away from her lips and feigned nonchalance. "Who?"

"The boy who came on Wednesday to pick me up," she explained, still frowning as she looked at the screen of her mobile again.

"He was supposed to pick me up three hours ago but he still hasn't come. And the number keeps directing me to voicemail."

"You were going on another date with him?" he silently asked, his tone becoming icy. Rukia's head shot back up to look at him.

"Oh no, not a date. I-I was supposed to meet a couple of friends at the cinema and I...needed a ride, s-so Mathew offered."

_Bullshit. _Byakuya could always tell when she lied, who wouldn't. If her voice did not give it away then her expressive eyes definitely did.

_So the_ _bastard was going to go on another date with her? _He secretly felt satisfied that he got to beat the shit out of him, though he should have broken a few more bones.

"Wonder why he didn't come," Rukia mused, quickly looking away from his piercing gaze.

"Hmm," Byakuya murmured, completely uninterested in the conversation. He walked around the counter towards her, wrapping his arms around her to hug her from the back. She instinctively raised her hands to hold his wrists, resting her head on his chest.

Rukia looked up at him, the worry still evident in her eyes. "I guess he's okay, right?"

His mouth set in to a grim line as he looked at her. He wondered again whether he should tell her everything. He decided against it and hugged her tighter, bending his head to kiss her lightly on her neck, right above her pulse-point.

"Of course, Rukia," he whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly but didn't move away from him.

"Want some ice-cream?" he asked offhandedly, kissing just above her collarbone again. He already knew what her reaction to that question would be.

"Oh yes yes!" she happily said, perking up immediately. Byakuya smiled at her enthusiasm for desserts. "I really want to try their new flavor, chocolate, um, something."

"Chocolate-um-something. Is that what it is called?" he asked curiously.

"Of course not, nii-sama. But it's chocolate, that's all I need to know." She tried to move but his arms were still around her. "Uh, nii-sama?"

He looked at her intently. Their faces were only inches apart. "You know what the price is," he said softly. Rukia rolled her eyes, inching forward to kiss him on his cheek.

"There, now can we go?"

He let go with a sigh. _Again she chose the cheek. _He was getting extremely tired of this brotherly facade. Maybe telling her the truth might not be so bad. At least it would be better than this pretense of being family.

He had grown up knowing the truth, but Rukia had been kept in the darkness. He wondered how she would handle it if he told her.

Rukia immediately grabbed one of his wrists and pulled him towards the door, giving him his coat while she pulled hers down from the rack. Byakuya helped her into her coat before putting his own on. They headed out towards to elevator.

Having ice-cream together had been their thing since long ago, it had become a ritual of sorts over the many years. The fact that Rukia considered it more important than some what's his name made him sickeningly happy. He was never going to let anyone get as close to Rukia as he was, he would make sure of it.

"Do you think I should call Mathew again?" Rukia asked in the elevator. Byakuya clenched his teeth, closing his eyes for a minute. He resisted the urge to massage his temples. That fucking name was giving him a headache.

He opened his eyes to look at her. "How about we make a deal, _I_ will treat you to that chocolate something ice-cream, if _you_ stop mentioning Mathew right now." His features twisted when he said 'Mathew', throwing in as much venom he could into his voice. He hoped Rukia hadn't noticed that.

She smiled apologetically. "Deal."

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, the chapter is different from the previous version, those who read the first one, hoped you liked this one better. I want this story to become more dark, so this version suits it more. How's the chapter titles? I got the idea from Desire Climax, a manga (not much of a good read if you ask me)


	2. Heat 2

**A/N: **Heya! Katze here with an update! Again, I'd like to remind you guys to read Heat 1 again, since I changed it. If you're like me then you most definitely had skimmed over the author's notes XD

Please ignore any grammatical mistakes that you might come upon, I bet there are some but it's the best I could do without a beta-reader. My sister refuses to beta-read smut XD

Anyway, onwards ^^

* * *

**Heat 2**

"Nii-sama?"

Byakuya kept his eyes shut as he felt the mattress dip slightly on one side. He pretended to sleep as Rukia slowly crawled towards him. "Nii-sama, you're getting late for work," he heard her whisper.

When she saw how he wasn't responding she crawled nearer till her knees touched his bare arm. She bent down to speak softly in his ear.

"Nii-sama, time to get up."

She nudged him on the arm and suddenly squeaked when it shot out to grab her by the waist. He smoothly got up, pulling her down beneath him at the same time and trapping her on both sides. His sheet slipped off him to reveal a bare torso and black silk pants.

He looked down at Rukia intently, his hair falling on both sides of his face. "What are you wearing, Rukia?" he asked with a small smirk.

Rukia looked up at him innocently, her left hand tracing small circles on his right one, slowly moving up his arm. "Nothing special, I always wear this."

"People usually wear _clothes_ on that," he said, looking at the sexy bra made of black lace and violet satin that matched the color of her eyes. "You shouldn't wander about in only that," he added, leaning towards her neck, slowly giving light feathery kisses on her skin.

Rukia's hand reached his shoulder-blade as his mouth reached her collar-bone. She continued to trace circles with her finger. "Why shouldn't I wander about in only this?" she whispered, loud enough for Byakuya to hear, as she closed her eyes.

"Because, it becomes very hard to resist you," he explained, clasping one of her straps in his teeth and pulling it slowly, agonizingly, off her shoulder down her arm. He let go.

"Don't tempt me, Rukia."

Rukia weaved her fingers in his hair and nudged his face towards her own. "Who told you to resist me?" she silently demanded. "Don't, nii-"

Byakuya's mouth crashed down on hers before she could finish her sentence, kissing her with a desire so intense it momentarily shocked her. Then she started to kiss him back, her mouth opening wide with his, her face tilting as he pulled her head sideways.

Byakuya slid his tongue into her mouth, his hand continuing to tug her hair sideways, slanting his mouth over hers, deepening the steamy kiss. His other hand moved downwards, over her collarbone, down her breasts, stopping over her bare abdomen.

He lifted his hand when she moaned against his lips, snaking it around her waist as he turned sideways, pulling her on top of him. He slid his hand up her back, undoing the clasp and feeling the soft skin underneath. Her hands moved from his neck to his chest, creeping downwards.

Byakuya groaned. He was finally going to get her, the person he had been denied since the beginning. After all those many years of waiting and yearning, he was finally-

"Nii-sama, time to get up!" A cheery voice suddenly blasted in his ears.

Byakuya woke up with a start, his eyes opening to a fully clothed Rukia standing beside his bed, smiling brightly. _No! No! NO! _He groaned again. _What the-_

"Fuck," he growled unhappily. Rukia dramatically covered her mouth and gasped mockingly. "Oh no! Nii-sama said a bad word!"

Byakuya refrained from smiling at that and turned sideways, away from Rukia. She continued on with her kid's act.

"Nii-sama? What does fuck mean?" he heard her ask innocently behind him.

_It's what I want to do to you. _He smirked into the pillow. "It means to eat," he said matter-of-factly.

Rukia made an "oh" sound and moved even closer till she was bending over him. "So can I say I like to fuck dessert?" Byakuya could hear the laughter she was trying to bite down.

"Or it's not right to fuck all the time, or no fucking before dinnertime? Can I say that?"

Byakuya chuckled, "sure, just like you can say you're good enough to fuck, or let's fuck in the backyard with the rest of our guests." Rukia giggled.

"Or how about-"

Byakuya shot an arm out and pulled her downwards, turning the other way. She fell on the bed beside him with a gasp. "Nii-sama! We'll be late!"

"Five more minutes," he quietly said, huddling around Rukia's body, his front touching her back, his arm wrapped around her waist.

He breathed in the scent of her hair, closing his eyes at the same time. Rukia stayed put, she covered his hand with her own and patted it lightly.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"You know that I love you, don't you?" he asked quietly, his arm tightening over her. He ignored his increasing heartbeat. She replied instantly.

"Course I do, nii-sama. And I love you too," she said happily, giving his hand a tight squeeze. "You're the best brother in the whole world!"

Byakuya froze, his eyes shooting open to look at the back of her head. Cold fury shot through him and he clenched his teeth, unwrapping his arm from around her waist.

He swiftly turned her around and sat up, so that she was flat on her back. She looked suprised when he moved on top of her, trapping her on both sides with his arms and legs. His hair slipped past his shoulders as the sheet around him slipped as well, revealing a bare torso and black silk pants.

Their situation felt like déjà vu except that Rukia was regrettably wearing more clothes this time.

"Nii-sama?" she asked with a smile once she got over her shock. Byakuya didn't smile back.

He looked down at her intently, his head tilting sideways. "Am I really?" he asked, ignoring her previous question.

Rukia looked confused at first but smiled brightly and nodded. "Yep, best brother. Well, you're my _only _brother but that doesn't-"

"Then can your best brother have a kiss?" he asked, slowly bending down till his face was inches above hers. Rukia took in his serious expression and frowned for a moment, looking puzzled.

"Sure." She raised her head to kiss his cheek again.

He caught her off guard as he turned at the last moment, his lips making contact with hers. Her eyes widened and she tried to move away, but he didn't allow her that, pushing her backwards on the pillow and cupping her face.

He kissed her slowly, tilting his head only slightly, being careful not to alarm her. He opened his mouth just a bit, moving his lips gently over hers, coaxing a response. His heart was beating fast as he waited for her reaction.

He felt like groaning when she finally began to slowly kiss him back, her own lips parting slightly. His muscles tightened when she placed her hands over his abdomen, slowly moving upwards. She started to speed up their kiss, tilting her head to get more out of it. She instinctively leaned inwards.

His restraint was quickly snapping. He abruptly tore his lips from hers when he felt the urge to moan, looking away from her.

Byakuya exhaled hard, calming his unsteady breathing. He sneaked a peak at Rukia under his half-lidded eyes; her eyes were slowly opening, her cheeks flushed. She seemed somewhat confused as she knitted her brows.

She looked utterly beautiful. Byakuya turned to look directly at her; he could see that she was beginning to worry. He kissed her quickly on the nose.

"Thank you, _imouto_-chan," Byakuya said with a lazy smile. She still looked thoroughly confused when he abruptly got off the bed. She followed suit, unsteadily sitting up.

Byakuya looked down at her and smirked, moving to head for the bathroom. He made a 'no no' gesture with his hand along the way, saying in a disdainful voice, "but honestly, Rukia, you always make us late. You have to work on your punctuality."

Rukia froze and narrowed her eyes, her confusion forgotten. She jumped out of his bed.

"Me? _Me!?_ _I _make us late! I _always _tell you to-"

Byakuya shut the bathroom door loudly behind him. Rukia fumed silently for a second before stomping towards the door and banging it twice as hard as she could with her fist.

"AND DON'T CUT ME OFF WHEN I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU!" She banged it one last time and stalked out of his room.

Byakuya smiled, touching his lips. That had been the first time he had kissed her.

And it had been so worth it.

* * *

"It's strange how Mathew still hasn't called," Rukia said thoughtfully, looking outside at the cars speeding by as Byakuya drove them to her college in his convertible. Her hair whipped about her face.

He kept his eyes on the road as he swerved left, a little too forcefully, his Ray-bans gleaming under the sunlight. Rukia lost her balance and bumped into him, grabbing hold of his arm as she tried to steady herself.

She abruptly let go of him when the turn was made, turning her face the other way to look outside. But not before he saw her blush. He couldn't help but smile at that.

"Who?" Byakuya asked casually.

Rukia snapped her head to look at him, "Nii-sama, I told you about him three days ago, the boy who took me on a date Wednesday."

Of course he knew, even though he had tried hard to forget about it. He wasn't one to forgive and forget those bastards who laid a hand on his Rukia. _Especially_ if they had double crossed him along the way. Those who tried to screw with him always paid ten times worst.

"Okay, so what about it?" he asked calmly, taking another smooth turn, this time more slowly. It was a right turn anyway. No fun there.

Rukia drummed her fingers on her arm rest. "Well, he hasn't called, and he hasn't come to college, and it's been three days. I think something's happened." She had the same worried expression.

_Dammit! How could one name be so infuriating? _Byakuya liked her better when she had been blushing over touching him. He silently considered talking another harsh left-turn.

"Nothing must have happened, Rukia. He probably is busy." _Busy trying to fucking not die_.

Byakuya couldn't deny being glad about it. Caring about the assholes Rukia dated was not his nature.

"You're probably right," she smiled at him. He slowed down and entered the college's parking lot. She suddenly perked up.

"Ah, Ichigo's early. Must have forgotten to come late today." She waved at the orange-haired boy standing a few meters away. The boy waved his hand back at her. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at him, giving him the iciest stare.

He despised that boy to no end. He was the only other male who Rukia spent a lot of time with, and that pissed him off. Sadly, or fortunately, Byakuya couldn't decide which; he had shown no interest in Rukia. And therefore Byakuya couldn't get rid of him like all the rest.

"So," Rukia said, turning back at him. "See you later at work?"

He stopped glaring at that bright-haired boy to smile lazily at Rukia, bending towards her to kiss her on the cheek. He felt her stiffen and straightened back into his seat, happy to see it gave the desired effect. "As per usual," he said.

She collected her things and hurriedly got out of the car, her cheeks red. He stayed put as he watched Rukia hurry to meet Kurosaki, feeling glad the kid kept his distance while walking next to her. He then hit the gas and drove out of the campus.

* * *

Ichigo discretely turned to see the black Dodge Viper drive out of the parking lot. He then bent down, hiding his mouth to whisper, "oi, Rukia."

Rukia started and turned to look at him with surprise. "What?" she whispered back. Her cheeks were still slightly pink.

"Your brother is scary."

"What!?" she said loudly. She got hushed by Ichigo.

"Shh, your brother might hear us. Anyway, I think Byakuya hates me."

Rukia snorted, "Oh, shut up. Of course he doesn't, you've never done anything to him."

He straightened up, dropping his act. "Heck if I know, but he clearly hates me for something…nah, hate's not the right word, what's the harshest word for hate?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, nii-sama isn't _that _bad. He's actually very sweet if you get to know him."

Ichigo pretended to be shocked. "Byakuya is _sweet_? That's a new one."

Rukia moved to kick him when someone bumped into him from the back. "Ah, sorry! I wasn't looking," Inoue apologized, rubbing her forehead.

"No problem, Inoue," Ichigo said brightly, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders and walking beside her. "You're not hurt, are you?" he whispered. Rukia could see her blush deepen. She snickered, unable to resist saying something.

"Aww, you two make such a _kawaii _couple. So lovey dovey," she said in her best toddler impersonation. As expected, Inoue blushed even more and Ichigo narrowed his eyes, sticking his tongue at her.

"Uh, w-what were you guys talking about?" Inoue asked, trying to change the subject. Ichigo smiled.

"Ah, we were talking about how scary Rukia's '_nii-sama'_ is. He's like Hitler reincarnated," he grinned evilly. Rukia's eyebrow twitched.

He ignored her and made an imaginary pistol with his hand, shooting in the air. "His special attack being his deadly eye beam."

Rukia opened her mouth to reprimand him but Inoue spoke first.

"Don't say that, Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san's brother is very nice," she said, frowning at him.

Ichigo looked puzzled. "From what angle are we talking about?"

Inoue blinked. "W-Well, maybe not to others but he is very nice to Kuchiki-san." She turned to look at Rukia and smiled. "I noticed that whenever he's with you he becomes very caring. He obviously loves you a lot."

Rukia looked uneasy as she turned to look elsewhere, her cheeks beginning to turn red. She mumbled a stammered thanks.

Inoue just innocently carried on, "you both have such a wonderful relationship, it reminds me of my brother. He also used to kiss me on my cheek when I left for school."

Rukia snapped her head around to look at her. "So, that's a common thing to do?"

Inoue jumped at her sudden question. "What is?"

"Kissing of course."

Inoue smiled and nodded. "Of course, that's how you show your love."

"Unless it's a kiss on the lips," Ichigo spoke up, tired of being excluded from their conversation. He smiled down at Inoue. "That's something only couples do, right Inoue?"

"Kurosaki-kun," Inoue whispered, looking down to hide her blush.

Rukia edged away from the two love-birds, beginning to feel like a third wheel. She walked towards her locker, unlocking it and shoving the things she had in her arm in it. She took out the books she needed and stopped, pausing to rest her forehead on the cool metal. A single statement kept repeating itself in her head.

_That's something only couples do.

* * *

_**A/N: **Imouto means little sister.....Byakuya sure is manipulative ^^ Gives me the hots for him.

Anyway, Inoue is with Ichigo, wasn't sure if I should add the characters that come in the arrancar arc. See you later!


	3. Heat 3:Forgotten Memory

**A/N: **Merry Christmas everyone! I thought it would be nice to update this story on Christmas, my gift to you all. I have another gift for you too, but you'd have to check my deviantart account. It's a Byakuruki Christmas Picture, titled "Holiday Cheer". Just type punkykoolkat(dot)deviantart(dot)com. Hope you like it!

Anyway, I'm sorry for the late update, you see, I tend to have exams for the entire month so I don't get to write then. I haven't even gotten the chance to reply to your reviews, I'll be doing that ASAP (Yessir! Roger! Woof woof! XD)

But let's not talk about that(I failed my math exam anyway, no shocker there o.O). I can promise you that I will be able to update sooner because a) I've figured out a plot for this story and b)I've written a couple of chapters beforehand. So yay!

Again, no beta-reader, so you'll have to excuse me for any mistakes I most definitely have made. Enjoy folks!

**Disclaimer: **YAY! I ACTUALLY OWN SOMETHING HERE!!! No seriously, I kid you not x.X

* * *

**Heat 3: Forgotten Memory**

"Wow, Rukia. I know I always keep telling you this," Suki said rather awed. "But your house is so amazing!"

Rukia smiled at her friend delightedly. "I know, isn't it?"

Chihiro delicately laughed, putting a hand over her mouth, "oh my! You sure know how to be modest, Rukia."

Rukia picked up the teapot and expertly poured her two friends tea. She gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry you both," she said. "That had slipped out. It's just that I feel the same way about it too."

The three girls were currently sitting outside in the Kuchiki Manor's vast garden, enjoying their small tea party as they often did. They sat a little far off from the doors leading to the inside of the house. The sky was a clear blue with only a few clouds sprinkled here and there.

Rukia smiled at her two friends, she knew perfectly why the tea parties _always_ happened to be planned at her house and not at theirs but she didn't overly mind that much. Personally, she loved the idea of showing off her home to her friends.

The Kuchiki estate was quite a popular piece of land, known to many as being one of the finest estates. It had large, lush fields that rolled on and on and right smack dab in the middle was the largest, most beautiful mansion anyone could ever lay their eyes on.

It was an old manor, one that had belonged to the first Kuchiki ancestor and had since then been in the family for generations, housing the Kuchiki head and family. It had been renovated many times but that had only added to its beauty.

The manor had both an old-touch to it as well as something modern to show. It had been inspired from eighteenth century architecture but many additions had been inside the manor that followed a slightly new style. Not only was the outside fascinating, the inside was equally gorgeous as well.

Needless to say, Rukia was very proud to be a Kuchiki. But she wasn't just _any_ Kuchiki, she belonged to the main bloodline. Her father was the current Kuchiki head and because of that direct relation, her family got to live there.

Suki suddenly waved her hand in front of Rukia, pulling her out of her thoughts. "What?"

The girl gave Rukia an odd look. "I was just telling Chihiro about Seto."

Rukia knitted her eyebrows, trying to place that name. "Seto," she looked at Chihiro, who was delicately sipping her tea.

"Isn't Seto in our class?"

Chihiro just nodded, Suki rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is, he's been in our class for like…forever I think," she looked at Chihiro as well. "What, he transferred last year right?"

Rukia stifled her smile and picked up her teacup. "Ah, that _definitely_ sounds like forever."

Suki shrugged. "Well whatever, we're going off topic, tell me, Ruk, do you find him hot?"

Rukia did a double take, she frowned, "Who? Seto?"

Suki nodded.

She considered the question, "well…he's nice-looking, I guess. Why do you ask?"

Chihiro and Suki both looked at her. She blanched. "What did I say?"

Chihiro spoke in her soft voice. "Rukia, calling Seto-Kun "nice-looking" is impossible."

Rukia had no clue what they were talking about, she shrugged, "so, he's?"

"Hot!" Suki said loudly, startling Rukia. "He's hot, Ruk! He's like the hottest guy in the school!"

"So?"

Suki looked incredulous. She then sighed and shook her head, muttering something like "she's so hopeless…" Chihiro spoke for her, smiling mysteriously.

"Because, he's interested in you."

Rukia's mouth made a perfect O. "Oh, that's nice of him, but honestly, I'm not interested in him."

Suki made a choking sound, "why the heck not!?"

She considered the question, shrugging delicately again. "Don't know; guess I think it's too early. We're only thirteen you know."

Suki loudly cleared her throat. "Excuse me, _only_ thirteen you said?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, taking the offensive. "Well, what about you? If you think he's _so_ hot, why don't _you_ date him?"

Suki sighed dramatically, pretending to faint on Chihiro. The other girl made a disapproving sound, _tsk-tsking _as she lifted her teacup away from Suki's hair.

"Because, my heart doth beat for another."

Rukia laughed at the girl's poor attempt at old English. "And who might this person be?"

Suki winked playfully, "who else but your _nii-sama?_"

Rukia froze, looking wide-eyed back at Suki's waiting expression. She relaxed after a moment, forcing a smile on her face.

"Good one, Suki."

The other girl grinned. "Oh, but I'm not joking, I actually do have the hots for your brother."

Rukia wiped the smile from her face, frowning. "But why my brother?"

Suki rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me, he _is _the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on. Plus, he's so mature," she sighed again, placing a hand on her heart. "Older guys are just so, _there._"

Rukia wrinkled her nose, "I do _not_ want to know what you mean by 'there', Suki, and yes, I admit my brother _is_ good looking bu-"

"Hot"

"What?" Rukia looked a Suki, her frown increasing. The girl's grin increased as well, as if it hadn't been big enough already.

"He's not good-looking, he's _hot._"

"He is not hot!" Rukia retorted, offended.

"_Who is hot?_"

Rukia's head whipped around to see the object of their discussion calmly standing behind her, a single eyebrow arched.

"Nii-sama!"

He slowly walked towards them, courteously bowing his head at each of her friends before smiling down at Rukia. "So, who is hot?"

Rukia bit her lip, looking away at Suki. She inwardly cursed when she saw her friend openly staring at her brother like a buffoon, her mouth slightly agape and her hand _oh so _obviously suspended above her teacup. Rukia mentally sighed.

"Ah, no one, nii-sama," she said offhandedly, discreetly stepping hard on Suki's foot under the table. The poor girl jerked suddenly, her knee slamming into the table with a _thump_. Rukia hastily looked back at her brother to see if he had noticed but he had his head tilted up, drinking a glass of water.

She turned to look elsewhere but her eyes suddenly caught on the movement of his adam's apple, on how it moved up and then dipped down till it vanished when he took a sip. She tried to, but she couldn't look away from his perfect throat.

_Perfect? _

Did she just think her brother's neck was perfect?

_He's not good looking, he's hot._

She found herself silently agreeing to that thought. He _was_ hot, extraordinarily so. Her eyes took in every inch of his flawless skin as they traveled upwards, along his strong jaw line. She paused slightly on reaching his lips, watching him drink his water. She couldn't help but notice how full they were, guiltily carrying on when she realized the word "kissable" had been crossing her thoughts too much.

Yes, she could very much see what made all the females fawn over him. She had already known that he was good-looking, but seeing him properly for the first time she now knew how lacking that word was to describe him. Even Seto-kun couldn't compare to him.

She followed the length of his aristocratic nose; a common trait of a Kuchiki, noticing how well it matched with the rest of his features, moving higher up towards his eyes. He _was_ perfect, very mu-

She abruptly snapped her head away when her eyes had made contact with his; horribly realizing that he had been _looking_ at her the whole time she had been checking him out. She immediately blushed, hiding her face behind her teacup, mortification eating her up from the inside.

Nii-sama put the glass down on the table beside Rukia's plate, seemingly oblivious to what had just happened.

"You were not, by any chance, talking about someone Rukia might like?" he asked disinterestedly.

Rukia choked on her tea, coughing as she covered her mouth. Chihiro put her cup down and wordlessly handed her a napkin, which she gratefully took. He just raised an eye-brow.

Chihiro spoke for Rukia, "no, we were not talking about that."

Suki finally spoke up, clearing her throat delicately first, "actually, Rukia's currently not into anyone, says she's too young for that." She smiled shyly at him. "So you don't have to worry about that stuff for now."

Rukia glared at her loud mouth of a friend, silently considering stepping on her toe again. Nii-sama leaned forward, placing a hand on the table till he was face-level with Rukia.

She stiffened when he suddenly kissed her on the cheek.

"I very much hope so," he whispered, his voice barely perceptible. Rukia's eyes widened.

He then straightened up and gave one last courteous bow to her friends before turning away and heading back inside the house.

Rukia sat frozen, blood rushing to her cheeks. Suki looked at her curiously, her head tilted. She suddenly spoke out of the blue.

"Rukia…why are you blushing?"

Rukia jumped, quickly picking up her teacup and sipping it. "I-I'm not blushing, Suki."

Chihiro also looked at her, nodding slightly. "You are."

"I'm not!"

Suki chuckled gleefully, "Rukia, it's alright to have a tiny brother complex."

Rukia made an indigent noise, glaring at her two friends. "I do not have a brother complex!"

Suki raised her hands in surrender, "ah, no need to shout. It's totally okay, as long as you get over it later on. And honestly," her eyes twinkled. "How could you not? What with a brother like him."

Rukia huffed, looking away from her two friends. "But I don't have a brother complex," she mumbled once again.

Suki opened her mouth to say something but Chihiro raised a hand to stop her. She sighed.

"Let's not talk about that then," she said after a moment, abruptly perking up after a few seconds.

"So, how about Seto's offer?"

Rukia snapped her head around to look back at Suki, "yes! Yes I am! I'll go out with him."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, he's very good, that sly ol' dog ^^ I know that most of you are going "WTF! No smut? WHY!?" I know, I feel the same way too, but this chapter was important. It kind of gives you a view on how Byakuya and Rukia were in the past with each other, on how their relationship has always been. If you're perceptive then you might have caught on to the hint of non-brotherly possessiveness Byakuya had been displaying.

And about the smut, that'll come on due time my lovies. Trust me, you'll have so much of that later on you'll beg me to stop...but I won't, I'll keep adding smut, adding it and adding it till you go gaga XD. Yes, I'm sadistic ^^

Ah, that disclaimer thing, I own Suki, Chihiro and Seto, you might or might not see more of them later on, I shall keep it a secret (Muahahahahaha..ack! Coughcough)


	4. Heat 4

**A/N: **Okay, I am never going to promise to be regular on my updates anymore. Because, somehow, when I do that, my computer gets infected with a virus and my system shuts down on me(the computer one...not my one o.o) So I'm sorry for the earlier promise.

Yay! I'm so glad so many of you like this story, it makes me very happy, since it's an AU(alternate universe). Your reviews are awesome, they always make me so happy when I read them.

Yes, most of your reviews had asked about the previous chapter. So I'll clear some of your worries. Most of you asked how old is Rukia in this story. Her age has been given in this chapter.

I'd like to thank my beta-reader, MO-as-in-MOronic. I know that there still would be a couple of mistakes, she's my sister and only beta-reads for me because her English is a grade up from mine.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I own nothing but my Byakuya fantasies.

* * *

**Heat 4**

Rukia pulled herself out of her thoughts when her ride pulled into the parking lot. She waved a final goodbye to her friends standing near the gate and got inside the black limousine. She distractedly replied back to the driver's greeting and quickly fell back into her thoughts.

Rukia had no idea why she had suddenly recalled that memory. It had happened a long time back, when she had still been in middle school. She didn't even talk to Suki or Chihiro anymore. They had been wonderful friends but ever since nii-sama and she had shifted from their family home to their current apartment, she had somehow lost all contact with them. The last time she had spoken with Suki had been on her 16th birthday, and that had been a year ago.

But somehow that had been the only thought she had been thinking throughout her classes. So much so, that she couldn't concentrate a bit on her lessons. Either that, or the recollection of nii-sama's mouth on hers, of his lips sliding slowly over her own, tantalizingly-

Rukia suddenly hunched over, her hands covering her face as she felt that all too familiar blush. She could feel herself panicking once again, her heartbeat automatically increasing.

_What the fuck was that!?_

She could admit the fact that she had had a small crush on her brother way back during school. Who the hell wouldn't? He was perfectness personified. Not only was he the most beautiful person she had seen in her ever loving life, he had the most perfect personality to match. Rukia could seriously bet his fucking insides were beautiful too.

He could be charming and sophisticated without even realizing it and he was courteous with everyone. He was extremely intelligent, had always been for all Rukia could remember. The fact that he had taken on his role as the Kuchiki head and the executive director of their family's corporation at the age of 21 was no laughing matter either.

Okaa-san had died when Rukia had been a baby and otou-san had died when she had turned fourteen, therefore nii-sama had to take on those responsibilities at a very early age. But not only had he easily adapted to them, he had excelled in them while he was at it. The Kuchiki Corporation was prospering unbelievably. Rukia couldn't be any more proud of him than she already was.

But on top of that all he was so unbelievably sweet and gentle, maybe not so much with everyone else-he was always a little cold with other people-but he was entirely different with her, he became a whole new person in her presence.

Nii-sama always treated Rukia with an extra amount of care. He would go out of his way to make sure she had everything, doing everything to keep her happy, giving her everything she wanted. Whenever she would need him he would always be there for her. Even if he was extremely busy with work he would _always _put it aside for her. She was his first priority. Rukia may seem too full of herself thinking that way but she knew she was right.

Hell, it wasn't just her who thought he spoiled her with all the affection and extra attention. _Everyone _knew about Byakuya's protective streak over Rukia. It only made his stalker-ish fans go crazier. The fact that he wouldn't give anyone besides Rukia the time of day never even fazed them. He was rich, powerful and unbelievably handsome, which made him the ultimate bachelor for them.

Rukia frowned. How the fuck could she _not_ have developed a brother complex? Being young and showered with all that undivided adoration would make any girl go a little lightheaded. Plus, she idolized her brother. It had probably been the only reason why she had had no interest in any of the boys during middle school. They just paled in comparison.

But she did _not_ have a brother complex anymore. She did _not _care about him that way. Now, nii-sama was just that, nii-sama. A brother she loved and respected and hoped she could be like someday in the future. She was over her little crush on him.

Rukia headed inside the tall building with the metallic words "Kuchiki Corporation" engraved on a plaque above the humongous glass doors. She kept her head bowed as she continued on with her thoughts, occasionally returning the greetings from the other employees with an absentminded tilt of her head. She already knew how the building looked like inside and out, so she automatically headed straight for the lifts that would take her to her floor.

Yes, it was true that nii-sama liked to show his love for her with hugs and kisses. But Rukia suspected that it was common between siblings. Didn't brothers usually kiss their sisters on the cheek as a gesture of affection? Hell, she had seen Ichigo do it many times with his sisters, so it couldn't be weird. And frankly, Rukia liked it when her brother kissed her on her cheek, she found it really sweet, something that was special for them.

_But he would also kiss her neck sometimes._

Rukia frowned again. She had assumed that it was a common gesture between siblings too, not that she had ever seen Ichigo do that with Karin and Yuzu. She personally saw nothing wrong with a kiss on her neck, even though she knew that couples did it too. But it was a completely harmless gesture since nii-sama only did it out of brotherly love.

Besides, they were pretty close. Nii-sama had always been like a mother of sorts ever since she was young, and after their father had died he had taken on that role too. He was Rukia's only family. So taking that into consideration, it wouldn't seem weird for him to kiss her there as well. There were many ways to express your feelings in this world, right?

_But there would be times when Rukia would get this feeling._

Sometimes…sometimes, his gaze would be a bit more intense then it should have been, his eyes darkening to an almost black. And when she would look back into his eyes, she would get this feeling, as if she was sinking into them, being pulled towards him by this invisible force.

Sometimes, when he would be hugging her, his arms would suddenly tighten around her, more than they normally would. The way he would press her body against his, it would feel like more than just mere possessiveness over a sibling.

And sometimes, when he would kiss her, it would suddenly feel…more intimate, more heated. His lips on her skin would feel more demanding; his mouth on her neck would sometimes travel from their place. And when he would part his lips and she could swear she would feel the tip of his tongue touching her skin, those electrifying sensations she felt…

It would be during those times that everything besides him would suddenly fade. The air surrounding her would feel a bit too heated, as if the space around them had suddenly tightened. Her breathing would quicken, her brain becoming hazy. His presence, his touch, the sound of her heartbeat pounding against her chest, would be the only things that existed. And then she would get this feeling.

Rukia let out a frustrated sigh. Dammit, she didn't have a name for that feeling; she just knew that she felt it often, almost every time he did any of those things. What was it called?

She rubbed her temples, causing the other person in the elevator to give her an odd look. She ignored him and focused on that feeling. What would she have done if she had acted on that _feeling_?

Her morning episode with nii-sama suddenly flashed through her mind and she automatically blushed again, along with covering her mouth with mortification when she found her answer.

_Lust?_

Rukia felt panic rising up inside of her, mentally going through her entire vocabulary of curses. She came up with one.

_Fuck_

Had she been lusting after her brother!? Her brother Goddammit! Her Goddamn brother!

That feeling she would constantly get, it had been desire!?

_Desire for her bloody brother!?_

Rukia instantly started to deny it, shaking her head as well. That could _not_ be true; she was _way_ over her tiny brother complex. Ever since she had started going out with other guys, she had stopped thinking about him that way. Hell, the only reason she had started to date other guys had been to get over her feelings for him. This could not be a brother complex!

The doors to the elevator finally opened and Rukia practically jumped out, pumped up by the tension coiled inside her body.

_Maybe it had just be an accident_, she hastily reasoned with herself. She nodded with satisfaction. When Rukia had been about to kiss him on the cheek, he had unexpectedly turned at the last moment. So that 'episode' in the morning had basically happened by mistake.

And even after kissing her on the lips, nii-sama hadn't minded about it. He hadn't even looked embarrassed about it.

Dammit, he had even called her "imouto-chan" like he sometimes would.

Obviously that meant there was nothing to worry about. To him the kiss had been like any other kiss. He had only been thinking of her as a sister.

_But was I thinking of him as a brother?_

She skidded to a halt when that thought appeared. She remembered perfectly what had gone through her head the moment she kissed him.

When his lips had suddenly made contact with hers, she had at first panicked and tried to move away. But then, when he had accidentally pushed her back into the pillow, that panic had abruptly disappeared, along with all her logic. Suddenly, his mouth against hers had felt so irresistible, his lips so soft and inviting. It had been like a pull, a pull she couldn't fight against. She couldn't help herslef, kissing him back had felt so right.

Rukia had found herself unknowingly leaning inwards, pressing her parted lips against his, her head tilting to get more out of the kiss. But after a while, she had begun to find it difficult to stick to his pace. She suddenly wanted more. She wanted more of his mouth, more of his lips. She wanted him to go faster, be rough and demanding with her.

_Dammit, open your mouth more! _That's what she had thought right then.

And the feeling of his hands on her face suddenly weren't enough for her. She wanted his hands everywhere, digging into her hair, tugging, grasping, pulling and moving over every inch of her heated skin. The thought of him doing that to her had driven her insane.

Without thinking, she had lifted her hands to feel his torso, moving upwards to feel the texture of his skin, sliding over the contours of his well-defined abs, moving upwards to feel the rest of him. Her desire only increased the more she touched him.

And when he had abruptly broken away from her, the first thought that came to her wasn't '_what the hell just happened_?' or '_thank God it was over_.'

It was '_why the fuck are you stopping!?_'

Rukia quickly hid her flaming cheeks, taking in deep breaths to calm herself, which wasn't helping one bit.

_Oh my God._

She had kissed him back, kissed him back like he had been…been some kind of _lover_.

_She had been fucking kissing her brother like a lover! _

And not only had she been kissing him back like some kind of fucking lover, _she had been wanting more! _She had been fantasizing about his hands in her hair and on her skin and not only did she fantasize him doing that, _she had been_ _feeling_ _him up too!_

_Oh fuck!_

Rukia carefully masked her mortification and walked up to the reception desk. The motherly woman sitting behind it greeted her cheerfully and Rukia returned it half heartedly. She felt like her lungs had stopped working.

This couldn't be true, she had _not_ been lusting after him, no, she _wasn't_ lusting after him. That morning had been an accident, from the beginning to the end. T-Those emotions she had felt had just suddenly happened. His lips connecting with hers, it had taken her by surprise, yeah, a surprise. A-And…she had momentarily forgotten that he was her brother.

One thing lead to another and that was what had happened. It had to be, Rukia was absolutely sure of it. It had all been a misunderstanding and she had gotten carried away.

That had to be it.

She picked up her assignments for the day that the receptionist had pushed towards her.

Nii-sama and her, there was nothing going on between them. She did not have feelings for him. And he _most definitely_ had none for her. They had a normal sibling relationship, like every one else. There was nothing weird going on between them, nothing at all.

Rukia lurched out of her thoughts when two arms appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around her. She stiffened when she felt someone's lips touching her ear, recognizing the person instantly.

"Did you miss me, Rukia?"

Her heart started to pound hard against her chest and she quickly peeked at the desk lady in front of her. The woman just gave a motherly sigh and raised her hand to her heart. Rukia let out a relieved exhale.

There really was nothing wrong with their relationship. If the woman in front of her thought they looked like regular siblings and nii-sama had found nothing wrong with what had happened that morning, then there was nothing to worry about. It had all been in her head.

Rukia felt like flying. She was perfectly okay, fine, fit as a diddle, A-okay, happy as a bird. All she had to do was get over her paranoia and stop thinking about his hot breath on her ear, his lips lightly grazing her skin, feeling so soft and-

"Rukia?"

Rukia jumped at nii-sama's voice, wrenching out of his grasp to step a few feet away from him. Her heart was hammering like crazy again. Nii-sama just looked back at her curiously with a single eyebrow raised.

"Is something the matter?"

Rukia gulped. She couldn't tell him that his lips moving on her ear had brought back their morning together to her mind. She started to back away.

"N-nothing, I-I just have a lot of work to do, s-so I'll be going now."

He narrowed his eyes and Rukia could swear he knew she was lying. She quickly turned around and ran off before he could say anything.

_She was so screwed.

* * *

_**A/N: **There you go, hope you liked it. The next chapter will be in Byakuya's point of view.

See you till then! (Oh, and p.s. I'll be uploading the sequel of Byakuya's day out soon, called Rukia's day out. Do check that out. And if any of you haven't read Byakuya's day out then I suggest you read that first or you won't get a thing. Don't worry, Byakuya's out of character in the beginning for a good reason XD)


	5. Heat 5

**A/N:** Ello readers! Katze with the fifth installment of Obsession. Again, awesome reviews. I'm really happy this story is getting more popular, hopefully you won't quit reading this story anytime soon. I know it does seem like it's going on the incest side but soon you'll see that it isn't.

Ah, Fathom brought up a good question. Apparently, I might have been switching from 'college' to 'high school' when mentioning Rukia's grade. Well, where I live, 17 year olds go to 'college'. But since it's not based in my country, I'll be using high school now. Sorry for my mistake.

Well, as promised, here's Byakuya's point of view.

* * *

**Heat 5**

Byakuya eased back into the sofa, stretching his legs out in front of him. He loosened his tie and leaned his head backwards, letting out an annoyed sigh. His thoughts drifted back to Rukia, as they often did. He reached out to his left for his glass of whiskey, listening to the ice tinkle in it.

She had been acting strange with him ever since he had kissed her; always keeping her distance from him, jumping away when he would come too near. Dammit, he had not even gotten the chance to _touch_ her since then, let alone kiss her.

Byakuya tossed down a large gulp, feeling the alcohol burn in his throat.

_Fuck._

He was getting so sick of playing the _nice, sweet_ brother. Sick of acting like he cared for her bloody well-being. Sick of pretending to give a fuck about her friends. Sick of letting her screw other assholes while _pretending_ to be okay with it. Sick of sharing her with the rest of the bloody world when he only wanted her all to himself.

He was just so fucking sick of it all.

Dammit, he wanted her so bad right now. She was driving him mad. His little fantasies were not enough for him anymore. What he would not do to just push her up against a wall and fuck her senseless…

Byakuya sifted a hand through his hair, taking another swallow. His frustration was rising by the second. He inwardly cursed those bastards who had put him in this situation.

Why the hell had he agreed to their shit? If he had known how fucking _difficult_ it was going to be to stick to their deal like a God forsaken _saint_, he would never have consented to it in the first place.

Hell, he knew it was soon going to be over, compared to how long he had already been waiting, one more year seemed like a piece of cake.

_Yeah right._

Dammit he was losing his patience. Refraining from touching her the way he wanted to for so many Goddamn years when he knew he _only _had to wait a bit more was not as bloody easy as he would have thought.

And the fact that the object of his constant lust _lived _with him was not any better. Knowing that the only thing that separated him from her during the night was _just_ a wall did not make life easier.

Everything was just like a field of fucking daisies, wasn't it?

And then there was always the possibility that Rukia would not take the truth how he wanted her to. That even after finding out what their real relation was she might not accept it. That his whole plan might backfire and she might, in fact, take it the other way. Fuck, that possibility seemed very likely.

Byakuya had only _kissed _her once and she was fucking traumatized by it. She was so _scarred _from the whole incident that she could not even look at him without that horrified expression. Dammit, that did not help his pride at all. He lifted his hand to sift it through his hair again but paused midway.

But then again, the fact that the kiss had affected her that much could also be a good sign. It meant that that kiss had made her finally realize something she had not considered, something that had rattled her. Something about their relationship, about her desire for him.

And he knew for a fact she wanted him. All those time's when Byakuya had caressed her, all under the guise of being brotherly, maybe she had not noticed, but he had easily seen that spark of ignited lust in her eyes, that need in her body language.

Now if only she would just _act _upon that emotion…

Byakuya smirked at that. Maybe the thought of her wanting to fuck her own brother scared her shitless. Maybe it frightened her to think that she could actually be lusting after him. It seemed like that was the case, the way Rukia was acting right now.

But dammit, that still brought him back to his current problem. Was she going to continue scurrying away from him like a bloody mouse? He knew that he was not allowed to do what he really wanted to do, but no one had stopped him from touching her, as long as it remained 'brotherly'. He could work with that, fuck; he was desperate enough to settle for something as less as that.

But if Rukia kept running from him like that it seemed bloody impossible.

Byakuya sighed again, his eyes drifting closed as he tried to focus on something else. He gave up with a furious clench of his jaws after a while when his thoughts kept drifting back to that girl. Dammit. Rukia sure had no clue what she did to him, did she?

He opened his eyes when he heard the door to his office open. He turned around to see a woman slip through, shutting the door behind her with a sound _click. _She silently walked towards him, her pencil heels clicking sharply against the marbled floor.

Byakuya raised his eyebrows, annoyance marring his features. Fuck, could he not be disturbed for five bloody minutes?

The woman sashayed over to him, her hips unmistakably swaying as she walked. Byakuya looked her over. She had a good body, long legs and curves to match. Her skin was pale and hair a shiny black. Her clothes seemed small for her size, an office shirt unbuttoned on the top and a short skirt that exposed her long legs. Everything about her was beautiful, even her face, green eyes framed by thick lashes.

Byakuya mentally sighed. He had easily figured out why she had entered his office, but he was not interested in entertaining her ideas. He tried to remember the woman's name as she sauntered up to him and stopped a foot from his stretched legs.

For the life of him he could not remember her name. He looked dismissively at her and spoke in a bored voice, "I am very busy at the moment." He hoped she would take the hint.

She did not of course. Instead, placing her legs on either side of his, she walked slowly forward. Byakuya turned around, refraining from yawning, thinking of the best cutting remark that would get rid of her. He set the glass on the side table and turned back towards her.

He froze when he noticed that her face was suddenly very close to his, her bent knees on either side of his legs.

_When had she come so close?_ Byakuya figured he had probably drunk too much to not notice something like that.

The woman, whose name Byakuya still could not place, suddenly splayed her hands on his chest, slowly moving upwards. She bent low to whisper huskily, "shall I help you with anything?" He was not that drunk to miss the implied meaning behind her words.

Byakuya felt like groaning, his anger immediately directing to Rukia. This was all her fault. If she had gotten over her fucking sibling feelings and treated him the way he wanted her too a long time ago, then he would not be stuck in these situations, dealing with bitches he did not give a shit for.

"Byakuya-sama?"

Byakuya looked back at the woman, blinking when his vision became a bit hazy. The way the woman's hair was partially in front of her as she looked down on him, somehow reminded him of Rukia.

A lot.

Hell, if he squinted a bit, her resemblance to Rukia grew stronger and stronger.

Suddenly, entertaining her ideas did not seem so distasteful.

Byakuya reached out for her face, sliding his fingers through her hair, pausing for a moment to watch as her hair strands slipped past his fingers. Abruptly, he grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her down, his face lifting up to reach her half way, his lips connecting quickly with hers.

He did not wait for the woman to recover from her shock, kissing her urgently. His hand quickly reached out for her waist, pulling her forcefully towards him, feeling her body pressed against his. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, harshly pulling her face sideways, kissing her deeper, his lips hurriedly moving over hers.

The woman caught up with his movements, kissing him back passionately, her arms linking around his neck. Byakuya let his frustration run free, his need fueling him on. His mouth pressed harder against hers, his other hand on the back of her head pushing her even closer to him. He suddenly opened her mouth and slid his tongue past her lips, entangling it with her own.

The woman let out a pleasured moan, her mouth opening wider, letting him continue with his actions. She slid her hands up, cupping his face while she tried to mimic his actions. She let Byakuya slide his hand possessively over the curve of her back, falling down from her hip to her thigh, abruptly grabbing hold of it and pulling it nearer.

Byakuya mentally cringed when the woman moaned again; reminding him again that she was not, in fact, Rukia.

_Dammit, does she have to moan?_

He inwardly sighed. No matter how drunk he was, he could not fool himself to think that the woman was who he wanted her to be. There was something so unsatisfying about the way her body rubbed against his; it did not feel like Rukia's.

The woman was not exciting enough, the way she let him do what he wanted to do with her, not being aggressive enough, it felt so lackluster. Hell, she wasn't even bloody _moving_ her hands, unlike Rukia.

And her lips, they just did not feel right. They were not demanding enough, not urgent enough, not heated enough. Comparing her lips to Rukia's, they just felt distasteful.

No, no matter how much Byakuya tried, that woman could never be Rukia.

_You really do not know how much you have me screwed, do you Rukia?_

Byakuya felt like laughing over the irony of it all. He was not allowed to have the one girl he desperately wanted and yet he could not want anyone else. He was a powerless slave to his constant lust, bound to it and still wanting to never be free from it. Rukia's hold over him was that much.

And the best fucking part of it all was that she did not even know.

Byakuya suddenly broke away from the woman when he heard someone gasp on his right. He looked towards the door and saw the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Rukia…"

Rukia stared wide eyed at them both, still locked in each other's arms. The file she had in her hands had fallen to the floor, the papers inside it spilling out. She blinked a couple of times and hastily bent down to collect the papers.

"I-I…I'm sorry f-f-or disturbing-," she stumbled out. "I-I had come for t-the-"

"Wait, Rukia!" Byakuya quickly shoved the woman off his lap, instantly forgetting about her. He quickly walked across the office towards her. Rukia hurried to stuff the papers in the file.

"It is not what you are think-"

"No!" Rukia harshly burst out suddenly, stopping Byakuya in his footsteps. She immediately covered her mouth, her expression horrified. She took a step away from him.

"I-I mean…I'm s-sorry for disturbing," she paused mid sentence, glancing back at the woman who was getting up off the floor. She quickly turned around.

"I should go!"

"No!" Byakuya grabbed hold of her arm before she ran away, pulling her towards him. "Let me at least explain!"

Rukia quickly wrenched her arm free, dashing off without answering back.

"Rukia!"

Byakuya ran after her, following her to the elevators. He only caught a glimpse of her inside one of them before the doors slid shut. He slowed down to a halt, stopping in front of the closed doors, his heart racing.

He rested his forehead on the cool metal of the doors, images of Rukia's shocked expression playing in his head.

_Fuck!_

He ground his teeth, punching the metallic door with all his might. The metal dented but his knuckles split open. He looked furiously at the damage on his hand, at the blood stain on the elevator doors, the pain sluggishly reaching his brain.

He hoped that bitch had left his office by now.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? How did you like it? I think it's necessary that you all know what Byakuya thinks of this whole situation. Obviously, he's hiding something important from Rukia against his will, because it seems like he has his own designs on her for a long time, no wonder he's never really acted like a brother to her. Oh, this is definitely the turning point of the story.

Anyway, I would like to take this chance to send out a message to all the writers out there: PLEASE WRITE ME SOME BYARUKI SMUT!!! I beeeg of you. I don't care if it's got no concept or that they act a little OoC(I guess anyone can act OoC when they get down and dirty XD), as long as they are Rukia and Byakuya. I need to read some hot, and I mean hot, smut. There's such a lack of them it annoys me. I'll write some as well but I'd like to read someone else's...because frankly, mine seems boring to me.

Now 'scuse me while I run off to reply to your reviews. I read them a looong time back but I never got the time to reply to them ^^' My apologies.


	6. Heat 6

**A/N: **Hey Readers! Here I am with the sixth chapter. Thank you for your feedback on the previous chapter, your little pieces of advice help me become a better writer and your lovely reviews make me want to write more XD MO-as-in-MOronic beta-read a bit of the story, not the smut part, so please excuse me for the grammatical mistakes. I really am incapable of proofreading my own writing x.x

* * *

**Heat 6**

"Rukia?"

Byakuya was lying on his bed with his head propped on a couple of pillows. He had a large open file on his lap and a couple of papers in his hand. He put them down when he noticed Rukia standing beside his bed.

"What is it?"

She clasped her hands behind her back as she quietly looked down at Byakuya. He waited for her to say something but she just stayed quiet.

He then asked after a stretch of silence, "it is very late, should you not be sleeping?"

Rukia tilted her face and looked at him, her eyes travelling the length of his body. He was in his usual sleeping attire, which only constituted of pants, giving her a clear view of the upper half of his body, of his lean torso and tapered muscles.

She was wearing her usual white nightgown, but one of the shorter versions that only reached mid-thigh, something she usually wore during the summer.

She suddenly smiled coyly at him.

"And how late is it?"

Byakuya turned to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table. "Well, it is-"

He stopped short when he felt the heavy file slide. He turned around in time to see Rukia pushing it off his lap and climbing on top of him, silently straddling his legs. Byakuya knitted his brows when he looked up at her, taking in her half-lidded eyes, their color being darker than usual.

His gaze focused on her mischievous smile.

"Rukia…what are you doing?" He unsteadily asked.

She looked down at him and answered in a low whisper, "what do you think I'm doing?"

Byakuya didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes showing his wariness. Then he looked away and spoke, moving to sit up straight as well.

"I think it would be best if you le-_omph_!"

The air left his lungs when Rukia suddenly slammed him back into the pillows, hard. He opened his mouth to protest but she quickly placed a finger on his lips. His eyes darted back to her face, his frown increasing.

She silently lifted her other hand and put a finger on her own lips as well.

"Shush"

Byakuya's eyebrows shot up, causing the smile behind her finger to grow. She dropped the finger from his lips, and instead of lifting it away from him, she slowly slid it sideways down his face, tracing his jawline before going down, making an invisible path on his skin.

Another finger joined in when she paused over his adam's apple. She felt him swallow hard and then continued downwards.

Byakuya kept his mouth tightly sealed, his eyebrows beginning to knit again as he looked intently at her. She lazily looked back at him for a moment before her gaze fell down, following the path her fingers were making on his skin.

The rest of her fingers joined one after the other as they moved downwards. Her ring finger joined when she passed her hand over his collarbone, her little finger when she slid her hand down his bare chest, pausing over his heart to feel it beat erratically. The last joined in when her hand reached his abdomen.

Rukia slowed down her exploration, taking her time to trace the contours of his well defined muscles. She could feel them tighten and contract under her fingertips. She silently marveled at the perfectness of his figure, of the texture of his skin. A sudden desire overcame her.

Rukia held his gaze as she slowly bent down towards his body, stopping just a few inches above his stomach. He broke eye contact after a moment, clenching his jaw tightly as he determinedly looked away from her.

She bent her head down and touched his skin with the tip of her tongue.

Rukia heard his sharp intake of breath. "Rukia!?"

She ignored him and licked his skin again, deliberately being slow this time, reveling in its texture. She suddenly craved for more of it, placing a hot, open mouthed kiss on the same spot.

Byakuya's body jerked this time. She could feel his hand gripping her shoulder tightly. "Rukia, you really should not be doing this."

She smiled at that. His voice sounded so deliciously _ragged._

She just answered with another hot kiss on his abdomen. Her hands slipped to his sides as her mouth gradually travelled upwards, following the same trail her hands had just made in reverse order, licking and kissing each inch of his skin that came her way, her hot breath fanning his feverish skin in between kisses.

Her tongue traced the contours of his hard abs, her teeth lightly scraping his skin as she moved up. Rukia's hand slid up his hard body, stopping at his chest.

Her thumb started to lazily circle his nipple. Byakuya unintentionally bit his lip.

"I'm only showing my love for you," she seductively said, her voice husky. She licked his skin once more, it was becoming hotter by the second, and the taste was so _addictive_. She couldn't seem to get enough of it.

The grip Byakuya had on her shoulder tightened even more as his breathing became labored. "Rukia," he gasped. "This…we…you should n-"

He cut himself short when a moan suddenly escaped his lips. Rukia's mouth had reached his chest, her tongue flicking his nipple erotically.

Byakuya suddenly did a one-eighty; his hand abruptly left her shoulder to grip her hair tightly, his other hand snaking around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hand on his chest continued to roam around one hard nipple with her thumb as her tongue did the same with the other, his moans of pleasure fueling her own heated desire. She suddenly squeezed his nipple between her lips.

"Dammit, Rukia!"

Byakuya abruptly shoved her off of him, pushing her sideways. She fell on the bed beside him. His mouth was on top of hers before her head hit the pillows, passionately kissing her as he straddled her legs, his movements urgent and restless. His hand hungrily travelled the length her body, her nightgown riding up as well.

His mouth opened wide as his face tilted sideways, deepening the kiss, pushing her deeper into the pillow. Rukia moaned loudly under his lips, her fingers threading through his dark, silky hair, holding on to it tightly. Blood pounded excitedly through her veins, her heartbeat racing as pleasure wracked her entire body from the onslaught of his kiss.

He roughly tugged her hair sideways, tilting her face as he bit on her lower lip hard, inciting another deep moan from her. She readily opened up to him, arching her back under his roaming hand. His tongue quickly darted past her lips, entering her mouth, entangling it with her tongue.

Rukia gave out a throaty moan before she could stop herself. She leaned into the kiss, pushing herself towards his mouth, the hand entangled in his hair forcing him to come closer then was possible. She let out a frustrated groan when he suddenly tore his lips away from hers, his face moving to her ear.

"Ah, Rukia," Byakuya huskily said, his hot, hurried breath fanning her skin. He bit down on her ear lobe, making her moan once again.

"Do you want me?"

Her grip on his hair tightened. She nearly screamed at him.

"Yes!"

He gave a small throaty chuckle beside her ear, causing tiny tingly sensations to travel down her spine.

"Oh, how adorable, _imouto-chan has a brother complex._"

Rukia froze, her eyes shooting open when she comprehended what he had just said. Byakuya was still chuckling as he straightened his back. His hair slipped through her fingers as he sat straight, looking at her with a mischievous smile.

Her hands fell to her sides as she silently looked back at him. She suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"I do not have a brother complex."

"_Ah, it's nothing to be ashamed about."_

Rukia's eyes widened upon hearing another voice. She turned to her right and started when she saw Suki sitting on the bed, her legs crossed as she looked back at her.

But something wasn't right, Suki still looked thirteen, just like the last time Rukia had seen her. She was even wearing her middle school uniform.

Rukia's heart was starting to pound fast again, but in a different way.

"Suki, what the-"

"I mean," Suki interrupted her, peeking surreptitiously at Byakuya. "with a brother like him, who wouldn't."

"Ah, but this looks like more than just a brother complex," said an eerily familiar voice to her left. Rukia's heart stopped when she saw Ichigo standing there, looking down at her with a frown.

"Ichigo?"

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "It looked as if Rukia is really lusting after Byakuya, as in _really _lusting after him." His frown grew. "That's not a brother complex."

"I never thought of my brother that way, Rukia-san," said a third familiar voice.

Rukia frowned. "Inoue, why are you-"

"It's not right, Kuchiki-san, what you're doing?"

"But I'm not," Rukia whispered. "I-"

"Don't you think it's a little freaky, kissing your brother that way?" this voice she was not familiar with. She looked back at Byakuya's direction.

A woman was wrapped around Byakuya's arm, her sultry eyes looking at her with mild disgust. Rukia frowned when she realized it was the woman from his office, but she had not been here a moment ago.

Her frown increased when the woman suddenly turned to bite Byakuya's earlobe, which he didn't seem to mind in the least.

"What the hell do you think you're do-"

"Oh," the woman looked evilly at her. "Did that annoy you?"

Rukia clenched her jaw tight and opened her mouth to retort bitingly back. She was cut off by Suki again. "You know we have a name for this."

Rukia's breathing increased. Her hazy mind was now realizing that something was way off, she couldn't figure what was but there was _something_ about this situation which was making her blood run cold. She began to shake her head furiously.

"I told you, I do not have a brother com-"

"Incest"

Rukia froze and turned towards Suki. "What did you say?"

"Incest." It was Ichigo who said it this time. Rukia snapped around to look at him. "No, I don't…"

"Incest," Inoue said sadly in a quiet voice, shaking her head.

"No, that's not-"

"Incest"

Rukia looked back at Suki; she was shaking her head sadly as well. Rukia was beginning to vehemently shake her own head in return. Her voice came out stronger.

"No."

"Incest"

"No!" Rukia looked at Ichigo furiously; he looked back at her disappointed. "That's not true!"

"Incest"

"No!"

"Incest!"

"No!" Rukia clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out their collected voices. They began to say the word like a mantra, getting louder by the second. Her vision was turning hazy, her temples beginning to throb. She continued to deny it, shaking her head and rocking her body back and forth, her voice rising with every denial. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

She looked helplessly at Byakuya who still hadn't said anything. He smiled softly at her and dislodged his arm from the other woman's grasp, bending forward and kissing her lightly on the nose. His voice was sweet.

"_Incest, imouto-chan._"

"NOOOOOO!"

Rukia burst her eyes open, still shouting as she abruptly sat up. Her voice died down and she began to pant hard. Her face felt wet as she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. She quickly fumbled around for her lamp and switched it on, turning swiftly around to quickly take in her surroundings.

She was in her own room, in her own bed, and nobody else besides her was in it. She glanced at her alarm clock, it was past three a.m.

Rukia placed a hand over her chest to steady her erratic breathing. Her whole nightgown was drenched in sweat. Her skin felt feverish underneath her trembling hand.

She jumped when she suddenly heard someone knock on her door.

"Rukia," it was Byakuya's voice, "are you alright?"

Suddenly, she recalled what had happened in her dream and she quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. She jumped out of her bed and raced to her bathroom, reaching just in time to empty the contents of her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. If you still are confused and were wondering if the chapter seemed out-of-place after the whole scene in the fifth chapter, well this was Rukia's nightmare and it would only fit in at this point. It shows a bit about her thoughts on the whole situtation, as they say (who are 'they', by the way? XD) dreams usually show what troubles you the most.

Next chapter is in Rukia's point of view. See you till then! Bya! (--Personal joke of mine, I say Bya and the other person says Kuya! XD)


	7. Heat 7

**A/N: **Ola readers! Happy late valentines day! I was supposed to update this story yesterday but I got busy. Anyway, let's get on to the story. This chapter is perfect for Valentines and it's quite long. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Thank you very much for the lovely reviews. I'm glad there are others out there who like the non-innocent, smutty attitude of this story, and think Byakuya's better as a pervert XD MO-as-in MOronic beta-read this chapter. If there are any grammatical mistakes, it's because of my tendency to add things after it's been proofread ^^'

Onwards with you....read it while you munch on your heart shaped chocolate goodies XD

* * *

**Heat 7**

Byakuya surreptitiously glanced at his watch, relieved on noticing that only a few minutes were left. He looked outside the glass walls that gave a clear view of the elevators. Rukia would be coming anytime soon for her internship.

He directed his attention back to the meeting he was currently in, winding it up quickly to lean back in his chair, glancing back at the hands on his watch. He was impatient to see Rukia. Today would be the day that he would finally get to talk to her.

Rukia had been ignoring him ever since the incident in his office. Not like she had not been doing it even before that but this was entirely on a new level. Two days had already passed and Byakuya had not seen her once since then.

Instead he got to see her fucking _sticky notes._

Byakuya had woken the next morning to the sounds of his alarm clock. Generally he always set it to wake him up in the morning but usually Rukia would wake him up before it would ring. And personally, her sweet voice was much better to wake up to.

He had found a sticky note on the back of his door from Rukia. It had said that she had a last-minute errand to do and would probably not go to the Kuchiki Corporation after school, because she was not feeling so well.

He had suspected that the last part was true; it had been very late when he had finally reached home. The whole incident in his office with that Goddamn woman had pissed him off and sudden work had made it impossible to reach home at an earlier timing. He had just entered the apartment when he heard Rukia scream out 'No!' from her room.

Byakuya had quickly rushed to her door to find it locked. He asked her if she was alright, only to hear retching noises. She had not opened her door even after he had insisted repeatedly that she let him check her himself, saying that it was just an upset stomach.

But he knew for sure that she had no last-minute errand to do, at least not in the morning.

The same night he had found another sticky note, saying that she would be staying at Inoue Orihime's place for a slumber party.

And then the day before he had found _another_ God forsaken note with another crappy excuse on not being able to see him.

It was seriously pissing him off.

Byakuya glanced back at his watch again and frowned when he noted that Rukia was 15 minutes late. His brow twitched. Rukia had not notified him that she would be skipping her internship today as well, so Byakuya had assumed that she had finally decided to show her face to him.

The door to the meeting room opened and Renji, his assistant came in. He set a folded piece of paper on the table in front of Byakuya.

"Rukia-san won't be coming today as well," he said, turning around to head out of the door.

Byakuya mutely picked up the paper and scanned through it.

_Nii-sama,_

_I won't be coming in today because of an after-school practice for the talent show._

_Rukia_

He clenched his jaw, his fist crushing the paper into a tiny, crumpled ball. He angrily tossed it away from him, picking up his jacket with a jerk and getting up.

"_That is it!"

* * *

  
_

Rukia turned the television off and got up from the sofa. She stretched once and lazily walked towards the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and took a sip from it, looking out of the glass doors that lead to the apartment's balcony, falling back into her turbulent thoughts.

She really didn't know how she was going to keep this up. Two days had already passed and she was running out of excuses to avoid her brother. Today she had told him she was participating in after-school rehearsals, and she could probably make that a sound base for not having to see him at the Corporation for a couple of days. But it was getting difficult to avoid him during the night.

In any case she couldn't see him so soon, not after that dream.

Rukia massaged her aching temples; her headache wasn't getting any better even after taking a couple of painkillers for it. Her dream assailed her again, making her cringe.

God, why had she dreamt of him that way!? She had dreamt of having sex with her brother!?

Rukia covered her mouth, her cheeks flushing to a deep pink.

_Oh my God! How could I have dreamt of that!?_

She did _not_ have a brother complex Goddammit! She did not lust after him! She wasn't sick and twisted!

Rukia covered her face with her hands, hoping to mask her shame. She didn't have words for what she felt. That dream had disgusted her to her very core. When the bloody hell had _she_ become so perverted!?

Dammit! She did not support incest!

The flashback would just not stop. Rukia blinked hard to stop the images of what she had been doing to _her own-fucking-brother_ out of her mind.

God, it couldn't have been her! Rukia would never-_had never_- thought of Byakuya nii-sama that way. Never in her entire life. She wasn't dirty, Goddammit!

_Oh, but it been so_ _real, _Rukia thought with mortification. The sound of his voice, deep and husky as he called her name in a tone she had never heard him use, so scratchy and raw, so _heady_ with desire. It gave her goose bumps just by thinking about it.

And the texture of his fevered skin, so hot and satiny under her fingertips, so utterly _delicious_ under her tongue. God, his torso had felt so lean, all hard and sinewy. The way his muscles had contracted and tightened under her hands had given her such satisfaction, such _pleasure._

But his lips, Rukia ground her teeth, trying to shake off the memory of how they had felt.

Oh God, his lips had wrecked complete havoc with her senses, blowing every single coherent thought out of her ever-loving mind. The way his mouth had moved over hers, slanting and pressing against hers in this completely possessive way, pushing, dominating.

It had driven her _crazy_.

This kiss had been entirely different from the accidental kiss they had that morning. This kiss had been _raw. _It had been so all consuming, so heated. It had felt as if her whole body was on fire, desire pulsating through her veins, forcing her to go deeper, crave more of him.

The lust she had felt right then had been pure, unadulterated madness. So potent that no matter how much she got of him, she wouldn't be satisfied enough from it. Thoughts and urges she had never felt before had controlled her mind then; the desire to feel his body on hers, to taste every inch of his skin, to hear him call out her name in that desire-filled voice.

It was hard to believe it had all been just a fucking dream.

Rukia felt her face heat up, her breathing becoming shallow. She gripped onto the marble counter, her knees suddenly wobbly. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to moan.

Fuck, even _thinking_ about her dream made her woozy. She quickly gulped down the rest of her water, relieved by its coolness. She set down the glass and resumed burying her face in her hands.

_Fuck_

Rukia hated to admit this- and she _really hated to admit this _but- that dream had been unbelievable. The feelings she had _felt_ had been unbelievable. Rukia had felt desire before, yes, but not to this degree. This had been on a whole new scale. It was like she had been _possessed_.

But Suki, Ichigo, Orihime and that slut were right, it's not right to like your own sibling that way. She may have an overly close relationship with her brother but that did _not_ allow her to mistake it for some sick, perverted feeling.

That dream had probably been the result of her paranoia. Rukia lifted her head up, suddenly hopeful.

She had been worrying about that morning accident a lot; it had been in her mind since them. So maybe that dream had all been the work of an overworked mind. Maybe, it had been because of her tension.

Rukia nodded. That was definitely the reason; it was the only reason that made sense anyway. Because no matter how unsure she was about everything else, she was definite about one thing; she did _not_ harbor a brother complex. She loved her brother in a way every other sister would for theirs, or at least she thought so.

And she was not a freak who got turned on by incest. She was a normal, ordinary human being with good moral values and a strong conscience. And her brother was nothing more to her than someone she deeply cared for and would do anything to see him happy.

Hell, she'd even be totally okay with him going out with _that woman_.

Rukia frowned. She wondered why that woman had entered her dreams. She had never seen her before the day of her dream, in nii-sama's office.

The memory was still clear in her mind, the sight of that woman on her brother's lap, kissing him in a not- too-sweet way, and her brother kissing her right back like he couldn't get enough of her. Rukia grimaced, feeling slightly nauseated.

The sight had extremely rattled her, so much so that she had completely forgotten about freaking over seeing nii-sama in his office to give him her report. She had been so shocked when she saw them and she didn't know why but…along with the shock, she had been…annoyed.

Annoyed and pissed.

Somehow, the sight of that woman's _filthy_ hands on _her_ brother had seriously ticked her off, but the combination of her irk, shock and worry over that morning's incident had not gone well, and she had fled from there like…like…hell, Rukia didn't know a word for that one either, it had been equally embarrassing anyway.

And even in her dream, when that slut had draped herself on her brother like some annoying net, it had pissed her off again. Somehow, seeing her hands wrapped around him had really riled her. Oh, how she had wanted to punch that pretty bitch right on her smug face. "_Did that annoy you?" my ass!_

Dammit, she needed to go out more, meet more people. Rukia had known that her brother was possessive about her but she hadn't known that she reciprocated the feeling as well. She was within her brother's company _way_ too much.

So all in all, Rukia didn't really have anything to worry about. She just had an overly active imagination and a lot of free time, it all was in her head. That dream didn't mean anything besides the fact that she needed to stop looking into the deeper meanings of her brother's actions…that and she needed to find a new boyfriend. Nii-sama loved her in a completely brotherly way, pure and innocent, Rukia was sure of that. He meant no harm at all.

She really should stop avoiding him. Meeting him sooner or later was inevitable; she might as well get over it. And Rukia was sure that if she saw her brother, it wouldn't be as uncomfortable as she was thinking it would be.

_There is nothing to worry about, _Rukia thought with a smile. She did not have a brother complex. If she ever met Suki in her life she'd strangle the little menace for putting that sick notion in her head in the first place. She knew she didn't have those sorts of feelings for her brother.

There was ab-so-lute-ly nothing wrong with their relationship.

_Now if I can only stop thinking about that dream._

Rukia started when she heard the lock on the front door click and then close shut. Her heart froze when she heard a voice call out her name.

"Rukia?"

Her eyes grew wide as saucers when she recognized nii-sama's voice. Suddenly she couldn't breath.

_What the hell! He wasn't supposed to come this early! Why the hell is he here so Goddamn early! OhmyGod OhmyGod OhmyGod!! Holy OHMYGOD!!_

Rukia immediately ducked down, the kitchen counter hiding her from the passageway that led to the door.

_I can't see him now! I'm not ready Goddammit! I meant later! L-A-T-E-R!! Not sooner!!_

She hoped he would think she wasn't in the apartment and then head back to wherever he had come from. Even though she knew she didn't have those sort of sick feelings for her brother, it would still be too awkward to talk to him when her dream was so fresh.

"Rukia," his voice came from above her. "Can you please stop hiding from me?"

_Damn! _

Rukia swallowed and fixed a smile on her face, getting up from her crouch. "Oh! Hello, nii-sama!! Funny seeing you here," she said, her voice coming out strained.

She was standing within a foot of him, the marble kitchen counter separating them. She was finding it difficult to keep looking at him.

Byakuya raised a single eyebrow, looking back at her sardonically from across the counter. "I could say the same thing about you," he said, tilting his head slightly.

Rukia felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze and looked away. "I-I got off early."

Byakuya didn't look away from her. He then reached from across the counter for her hair, grasping one of its spiky ends in his fingertips. Rukia jumped at the sudden contact.

"Really?" He indifferently asked, his fingers rubbing her hair between his fingertips, being deliberately slow, each rub grating her nerves.

Rukia shakily brushed away his hand, "y-yeah, I'm really tired though." She walked around the counter towards her room, quickly passing by Byakuya. "So, I'm heading of fo-ah!"

Byakuya grabbed hold of her wrist before she could completely walk away from him, pulling her abruptly towards him till her back hit his chest.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her body, trapping her arms. Rukia struggled to get free, her heart going into panic mode.

"Nii-sama," she said in a panicky voice. "I-I really-"

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he said in a low voice, ignoring her previous protest. There was a hard edge to his question.

Rukia's eye's widened. She gulped. "I-I haven't been avoiding you, not at all." _That came out too fast to sound true…damn you voice!_

He slowly bent his head closer to her ear, his lips lightly grazing her sensitive skin. His voice lowered to a husky whisper.

"Liar"

Rukia painfully closed her eyes, trying to ignore the tiny shivers that travelled down her spine. She swallowed hard, struggling to find her voice. Fuck, she couldn't find it.

He tightened his hold around her, pushing her closer to his hard front, so close, she could easily make out his taut abdomen muscl- _No don't think of that!_

He softly kissed her earlobe. "I have been missing you, Rukia." He mouth moved lower, kissing the side of her neck.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Rukia let out a shaky breath, tightly keeping her eyes shut to bar all the sensations his lips were creating as his mouth travelled downwards.

But _oh God they felt so_ _gooood_.

"I…haven't…" She forgot what she was supposed to say after that, his lips on her neck suddenly parted and she could feel the tip of his tongue licking her skin. She unknowingly craned her neck, resting it back on his shoulder.

_This is okay_, she thought guiltily. Nii-sama would also kiss her neck sometimes, so this was okay. There was nothing for her to be worried about. This was normal, perfectly-

"That woman means nothing to me, Rukia," Byakuya said, his voice still low, his hot breath fanning her fevered skin. Rukia's eyes shot open.

His lips travelled upwards again. "You are the only one that matters to me, nobody else."

He reached her ear again, whispering huskily.

"I love you…Rukia."

Rukia felt her pulse quicken. There was something in his confession that felt wrong, that felt more than brotherly. It was making her skin heat up. Making her remember how his lips tasted like in her dream.

_NO! This-is-WRONG!_

Rukia squirmed again, shifting her neck away from his mouth. "I-I really have to go," she rasped out, her voice coming out breathless.

Byakuya didn't loosen his hold. He clenched his jaw, staying quiet for a moment.

He then spoke after a while. "How about we go have ice-cream?"

Rukia shuddered at the thought of spending more time in his company. "It's 4'O'clock. Don't we do that after dinner?"

"I want to go now."

She sighed wearily. He seemed too stubborn to let it go. "Fine, let's go."

She tried to move away but he kept his arms tight around her. She was about to tell him to let go when she suddenly realized what was happening. That was when she froze.

She turned around to look at Byakuya. He silently looked back at her, eyebrow raised. He spoke up with a small smirk.

"You know what t-"

Rukia abruptly kissed him on the cheek, catching Byakuya off guard. She took the chance and pried herself away from him, quickly walking towards the door.

"Well, let's go, _nii-sama_," she didn't know why she felt the need to emphasize that last word. She stopped at the coat-rack.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, swiftly following her with long, determined strides. She was just about to wear her coat when he abruptly yanked her around and pushed her roughly against the wall, his hand cupping her chin as his mouth immediately crushed down on hers.

Rukia dropped the cloak in her hand, completely forgetting about it, her hands wrapping around his neck as she instantly started kissing him back, meeting his urgency with an equal amount of her own. He quickly helped her jump up to wrap her legs tightly around his waist, his hand holding her thigh as his other hand grabbed her hair from the back as he drove her deeper into the wall.

She moaned against his mouth, her hand moving upwards, gripping his hair tightly as she harshly pulled his face sideward, slanting his mouth as she kissed him harder while her other hand held onto his shoulder, nails biting into his skin. She suddenly bit his lip, pulling it down to open his mouth.

Byakuya groaned this time, pulling her head backwards and sliding his tongue past her lips before she did, entangling it with hers, making her moan loudly against his lips. His hand slipped past her uniform skirt, sliding down to touch her inner thigh, a finger running down the cloth of her wet panties.

Rukia jerked at that, sliding her body upwards, rubbing her front against his, her hand in his hair pulling his head backwards. She slipped her tongue out and roamed it over his lips, inciting another deep moan from him.

Byakuya suddenly broke his lips away from hers, resting his forehead against her own as he calmed his panting. Rukia kept her eyes shut, her own breathing ragged. She gradually let go of his hair.

He slowly let her slip down, holding on to her waist when her feet touched the ground. He bent down to whisper in her ear, his voice raw.

"That is how you kiss me…_Imouto-chan_."

Rukia's eyes shot open, her heart skipping a beat.

Byakuya took a step away from her, quickly turning around to head for his room. He did not give her another glance. "On the other hand, it _is_ too early to get ice-cream. How about tomorrow?"

Rukia didn't answer him back. She leaned heavily against the wall, her eyes on the opposite wall as she heard his door click shut. She then slid down to the floor, her hand covering her mouth. Her breathing came out unsteady.

_Oh…my…God._

She really did have a brother complex.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope you enjoyed that last part...I had fun writing it. Don't know why, but I find the ol' "slamming-against-wall" trick highly erotic XD Hmm...Rukia's finally realized her desire for her brother, how wouldn't she, the way Byakuya came onto her like that...damn is he manipulative (ohhh...shiver XD)

Anyway...I wonder what she's gonna do about it (hint at the next chapter). It'll be in her point of view. Thanks for reading this chapter. Knowing that I've got people besides my sister who REALLY want to read this story makes writing it all the more fun and rewarding. I love logging into my account the next day to read about your opinions and views on the recent chapter, best part of the day.

Okay...mushy part done XD

TATAAAz my dahlings! Bya! XD


	8. STORY BEING DISCONTINUED

**A/N: **Haha...April Fools Day. Hope that one got you. Thank you, Nitrolead, for that idea XD

I'm so very sorry for the long update, but please, start reading, I'll talk some in the bottom author's note.

* * *

**Heat 8**

Rukia stifled the urge to yawn…again. She began to wonder how long Jake would be kissing her. Inadvertently she had been counting the seconds that had ticked by since his lips had glued themselves to hers. Thirty seconds and counting. _Jeez, has he not heard of breaks?_

Rukia was trying to enjoy the feel of Jake's lips on hers, honestly she was. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the kiss. The man was gorgeous; every single girl in her high school was after him. He was like her school's George Clooney, or Brad Pitt. Rukia had been thrilled when he had accepted her request to go on a date with her and _she_ had practically been the one to initiate the kiss.

So she _should_ be ecstatic to be kissing him.

But, man, was she dying with boredom underneath. Apparently, her friends had been shitting her when they had claimed that he was an awesome kisser, that or they had no idea what a real kiss was like. Rukia had been so pumped up thinking that she would finally get to kiss _someone _who'd make her feel something close to that tingly good feeling she used to feel but she just had to be let down.

No offense, Jake was an _extremely _good looking guy, she could vouch for that herself. But honest to God his kissing style was crap. Rukia could easily pick out a million flaws; he was too slow, his movements too dull, too mechanical, too sloppy, he breathed too hard from his nose, his kept his face perfectly straight, his lips were too dry, his nose kept bumping into hers, making it difficult for _her_ to breath properly.

She was completely indecisive about his hands; one second she wanted them on her but then she'd feel repulsed by his touch. He wasn't aggressive enough, hot enough, demanding enough. All she could feel for him was irritation and frustration. Rukia wondered again whether her friends had been lying to her. _Good-for-nothing friends…_

Dammit, she shouldn't be thinking of this at the moment! She should be overcome with lust, pleasurable sensations should be wracking her entire body, making her moan with need. She should be incapable of thinking coherent thoughts. Her knees should feel like jell-o. Her heartbeat should be escalating.

She shouldn't even be able to think up words longer than five letters!

Rukia tried once more to focus on Jake's lips, forgetting the irk she felt when his knees knocked clumsily into hers.

_Jeez, why don't you put a little force into it if you're so bent on mutilating me?_

Damn, that was too harsh, even for her. She squeezed her eyes tighter, blocking out all thoughts from her head, focusing onto the feel of his lips moving on hers, shifting sides, parting…

_Will my knees bruis-DAMN!_

Rukia gave up on trying, resisting the urge to heavily sigh on her predicament. Why was this happening? No matter how much she tried, she just couldn't feel anything. And she wasn't just referring to Jake. Even after going out with _five_ other guys, she had felt nothing close to what she had felt in that hallway with-

_Stop thinking of that!_

Rukia snapped back to attention, driving that unwanted thought out of her head, suddenly kissing Jake back with renewed effort. She leaned forward from across the tiny table, pressing her lips harder against his. Jake momentarily froze on her sudden intensity and Rukia quickly took that chance to take control of the kiss. She cupped the side of his face, her other hand moving to grip the back of his short hair, harshly tilting it to one side, causing her lips to slant over his.

The kiss gained a sudden urgency. Her pace quickened as she aggressively took control of his lips, pressing in deeper, pushing him further into his chair. Her tongue snaked out to touch his lips before entering his mouth. Jake groaned against her lips, shattering Rukia's focus.

_Dammit, does he have to groan?_

She quickly tried to refocus on kissing him, determined to make her feel that spark she so craved for. She didn't care if it took her the whole_ bloody_ afternoon to feel it. She was even prepared to go out with a _million_ guys just to feel it.

She had to feel it no matter what.

Rukia mentally cringed when Jake started to respond too excitedly. She stifled the desire to slap his hands away when they went up her knee, slowly creeping under her denim skirt towards her inner thigh.

_No, no matter how disgusted I am because of his creepy hands on my leg I am not going to bloody quit. _

Rukia desperately needed to get over her sick brother complex. She needed to get over what she was feeling for her brother. She needed to. Her sanity was on the fucking line. She had already dated five guys, kissed them as well, but had felt not even one single spark, not even one fucking _inkling_ of desire for them. She had to make it work with Jake. This had been going on for way too long.

Jake suddenly slid his tongue out, directly sticking it into Rukia's mouth without any warning. She immediately yanked herself away from him, barely hiding the revulsion she had felt on his slippery tongue entering her mouth. Her irritation rose.

What the bloody hell was wrong with her!? Rukia used to have absolutely no problem with kissing other guys, let alone tonguing them. It had never disgusted her before. And kissing had never bored her before either. She used to enjoy it very much. Rukia took a good look at Jake.

He was really handsome, with short ebony hair, fair skin and grey eyes. He had a good height and from the looks of his shirt, he probably worked out as well. Hell, he was exactly Rukia's type. She shouldn't even feel like yawning or wanting to end the date. She shouldn't even be disgusted with kissing him!

Dammit, she should be interested in him! What the fuck was wrong with her!?

She already knew the answer to that. What was wrong with her was that even though he was good looking, he wasn't _attractive_ enough for her. His hair was ebony, the way she liked it, but it was too short for her liking. She preferred longer hair, hair that she could run her hands though, hold on to, tug and pull at. Hair like…fuck, Byakuya nii-sama was the only person she could refer to.

And his eyes, they weren't the right shade; they should be darker, more intense, less almond shaped. And his face, although very nice, just wasn't going for her.

Dammit, it had been the exact same problem the last time. The last guys had either not been tall enough or not sophisticated enough. All of them had been black-haired, but they had either been cut too short for her liking or not silky enough. They all even had similar eye colors, but Rukia would always find a bloody fault in them.

Fuck, when had she become picky!? There had been a time when she had been interested in blond haired men…what the heck happened to that? Why was it that all the guys she had recently dated had all resembled…

Rukia froze, suddenly realizing something extremely disturbing. She hadn't even thought of the possibility but…all this time…had she been specifically picking guys that resembled her...brother?

_Oh…my…God_

She _had_ been unintentionally doing that! She had been going after guys that had perked her interest, and Rukia had vaguely wondered why they all resembled someone familiar. Why had she not figured that out sooner?

All this time, she had been comparing them to him; their looks, their kisses, their touch. All because, Rukia swallowed hard, she had wanted them to be him.

Rukia felt her heart plummet. God, why was her life so fucked up? Ever since she had kissed Byakuya, she had lost interest in other guys. As in caput, zilch, desire gone.

What the hell was she supposed to do now!? Become a nun!? At seventeen!?

She sighed heavily, turning around her chair to pick up her purse. She looked back at Jake with an apologetic smile.

"Where're you going?" he asked Rukia. She clenched her teeth. Hell, she even had a problem with his voice. It wasn't deep enough. She was so bloody _screwed_.

"I'm sorry Jake, I just remembered that I have to check in at the corporation," she said without any hesitation, using a similar line that she had given to the last unsuccessful date, with minor adjustments.

Hey, at least she was getting better at lying.

Jake gave a lazy smile. "Aww, can't you skip today?"

She smiled back, her mind already forgetting about him. "Sorry, that's a no-can-do. It's getting pretty hectic over there."

"But we just got started," he whined. Rukia couldn't help but be annoyed by that. Did guys not get when they were being blown off?

Jake leaned forward to place a hand above her knee. She lifted a single brow.

"Why don't we head off for someplace quieter?" he said with a smirk which he probably thought looked sexy. Was it sexy to her? Uh, that'd be a no.

Rukia rolled her eyes, pushing his hand off her leg. "I'm sorry but I-nii-sama?"

Rukia tilted her head to look past Jake's shoulder at the approaching figure that_ bizarrely_ looked like her brother. He had on an office shirt and black suit pants, which was what her brother often wore as well. His hair was the exact match of her brother as well. The man was working his way round the tables placed outside the ice-cream parlor, walking towards them swiftly.

_No way!_

He really was Byakuya!

Rukia's eyes widened. Nii-sama was here!? But that was impossible; he was supposed to be at work. What was he doing in an ice-cream parlor during the afternoon!? She focused on his expression.

_Was he…angry?_

Byakuya reached Rukia and Jake with long, angry strides, stopping shortly behind Jake. He ignored Rukia's gaping mouth and narrowed his eyes, tapping the clueless boy's shoulder from behind.

The moment Jake turned around Byakuya clenched his fist and slammed it directly into the boy's face with blinding force. The crunching sound of the boy's nose cartilage snapping was muffled by the cry he let out in pain. He tumbled off his chair and Byakuya grabbed hold of his shirt before he could hit the floor.

"Nii-sama! Don't!"

Rukia quickly jumped up, pushing her chair back as she hurried to stop Byakuya.

Byakuya ignored Rukia again. He effortlessly picked the boy off the ground and threw him head-first towards a table placed a few feet away. The couple that had been occupying the table hastily stumbled out of the way before Jake hit them. He crashed onto the table, the table-legs snapping under the sudden impact_._

Rukia froze on the spot, standing a few feet away from Byakuya, horrifyingly looking at her date on the splintered pieces of wood. Jake moaned loudly, the lower half his face covered with blood. Byakuya straightened his back, ignoring the looks people were giving the three of them.

He turned his face around to look at Rukia. His facial features were expressionless, showing no emotion, but his eyes revealed the rage he felt. Rukia looked back at his glare and swallowed hard; her eyes wide as saucers.

"I will see you at back at home, Rukia," he said in a clipped tone before turning around and stalking off, away from her and Jake. People stepped out of his way as Byakuya walked out of the parlor courtyard, not glancing back at her even once.

Rukia mutely watched him open the door of his company's car and step into it, slamming it loudly shut. She didn't unfreeze until the car had driven out of her sight.

She could still feel her heart thumping loudly against her chest. Her mind went blank as panic settled in, she glanced back at her semi-conscious date.

The owner to the parlor suddenly came out the front door and took in the sight of the broken table and bleeding boy. He crossed his arms and spoke in a clear voice.

"Now who's the lucky bastard to pay for the damage?"

* * *

Rukia stepped into the elevator with a heavy heart. She was on her way to the apartment, where Byakuya nii-sama obviously was at the moment, waiting for her arrival. He had been beyond furious at the ice-cream parlor; his little act with Jake had proven that point. And Rukia had absolutely no clue what was in store for her.

Was she going to be punished? For what by the way? Rukia hadn't done anything wrong. She had been on one of her usual dates, nothing else. And suddenly her brother had come out of nowhere and beaten Jake to a bloody pulp.

And he had done it by only punching him once! Rukia had taken Jake to the hospital, ridden with guilt and had seen just how much damage her brother had inflicted on him first hand. She hadn't even known her brother was that strong!

Fuck, she shouldn't be admitting this, but it had sort of impressed her…just a little bit.

But was he going to beat her? Rukia had no idea. Previously she hadn't even known he could get violent, he had always been the perfect gentleman in front of her, now she didn't know what to think.

_Please let nothing happen, God._

Rukia stood in front of the apartment door, pulling whatever courage she could find together to face him. After realizing she still had feelings for her brother, she had plain and simply been avoiding him, using whatever free time she could get to go out with other guys. Nii-sama and she hadn't even spoken properly with each other since then. Confronting him now was going to be very difficult.

Rukia sucked in a lungful of air, straightening her back and turning the door handle. She opened the door and stepped inside, ignoring her heart pounding loudly against her chest. She subdued the sudden desire to run backwards out of the apartment on hearing the door click shut behind her.

_You can do this, Rukia._

Rukia urged herself to move onwards, stopping by the coat rack to hang her coat. She mortifyingly felt her cheeks heat up on remembering what had happened here. It had been just a few days back that she had been slammed into it and kissed Byakuya in that extremely-

She mentally slapped herself, now was not the time to think of that.

Rukia walked out of the hallway and paused on seeing the lounge. One suitcase was standing in front of her, which she instantly recognized was her brother's. She frowned.

"Oh, Rukia."

Rukia jumped a foot in the air on hearing nii-sama's voice. She snapped her head around to look at him. He was leaning against the door frame of his room, a small smirk playing on his lips.

She frowned even more on seeing that smirk. She had been expecting a, how to put it, more angry welcome from him? He hadn't said anything to her in front of all those people at the ice-cream parlor so she had figured he had been waiting for them to be alone.

Rukia's heart sped up on that last word. She was completely alone with him; there was no one else in the apartment, no one to disturb them if something were to happen.

_Something were to happen? Like what?_

Rukia looked him over. He had exchanged his shirt for a similar black one; the front unbuttoned, revealing his lean chest and tapered muscles, showing his collarbones to perfection.

She swallowed hard. He looked utterly delicious at the moment. His silky black hair, loose, fell over one eye, strands slipping under his shirt over his smooth skin. Her eyes travelled hungrily down his abdomen, recalling how it had felt like in her dream, how his skin has _tasted_ like, all sweet and salty but hot at the same time.

Her body instantly heated up, reacting to her thoughts. A sudden warmth pooled inside of her, slowly eating at her senses, devouring her reason.

Oh, what she wouldn't give to feel that body…

Rukia quickly looked away from him, shutting her eyes to bar the desire that assaulted her. This was not what she wanted. Yes, she wanted to feel desire, to feel pure unadulterated lust, but _not for her Goddamn brother_! Lusting after him was wrong in so many ways; Rukia didn't have enough fingers to count on for that.

She had only _looked _at her brother and she was getting turned on. His shirt was only unbuttoned and she was full-on lusting after his body, imagining all the things she could do to him, all the ways she could make him cry her name, make him moan with need.

Why could she not feel that way after fucking _kissing_ another person!?

_Do I have to be so bloody fucked up?_

Rukia gritted her teeth, wondering how long she had been staring at Byakuya, hoping he hadn't noticed. She broke the silence.

"Yes, _nii-sama_," again, she just felt like she had to emphasize on that word. He instantly replied back.

"There is a suitcase in your room, pack for a week," he said in a calm voice.

Rukia did a double take. "What!?"

"We are going on vacation," he turned around to walk into his room. "And the flight will leave in three hours."

She froze, her eyes widening. She had to ask.

"W-Who else is coming?"

Byakuya looked back at her and lifted a single eyebrow.

"Just the two of us."

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, they're going on a vacation together...ooh, you and I are both thinking the exact same thing, aren't we? XD I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I personally don't like it that much o.O

About the late update, I'm very sorry. My whole house is going through renovations and I haven't been getting enough computer time. I still haven't replied to many reviews. More bad news, my exams are going to start soon which means I might not update sometime soon. Plus I've reached a very difficult part in the story plot and I have no-fucking-clue how to continue it.

Uh, good news, I'll have a one-shot up soon, called Seven Minutes in Heaven. Yes, it's heavily based on the title and it's M-rated...so you put two and two together XD

MO-as-in-MOronic beta-read this chapter. Have a fun Aprils Fools Day people!

Cheers!


End file.
